El Secreto de Petra
by Levi Zoe
Summary: Cuando eres un soldado no hay demasiado que puedas esperar de la vida, limitarte a sobrevivir es en sí mismo un logro, todo es monótono y aunque no te asegura nada te sientes orgulloso por contribuir a la causa de la humanidad. Petra es aún muy joven, y una situación que puede costarles la vida la lleva a mantener todo en secreto. Atención Livetra #noalbashing


**me gustaría comenzar esta historia con una opinión sobre la censura.**

_Muchas veces cuando algo no nos gusta, nos es difícil de ver y hasta incómodo, por ahí dicen que la verdad no peca pero incomoda, entonces en más de una ocasión surge la censura, quizá pueden existir casos en que es necesaria pero muchas otras cuando en realidad no afecta a nadie y mucho menos ataca a alguna persona la censura se convierte en aberrante, toda vez que esta se debe a que simplemente un comentario o un escrito no coincide con las ideas preconcebidas que tenemos de tal o cual cosa, es decir cuando la opinión de un autor o los escritos de un escritor (valga la redundancia) es contrario a lo que pensamos y a nuestros gustos, ¿será entonces justificado que se le pida a un autor cambiar su historia por tal o cual situación, atacar a un columnista por la opinión que da de algo que a nosotros nos agrada? Por supuesto que no, el hecho de que algo sea distinto no nos da el derecho de pedir la desaparición de algo, no existe autoridad moral para ello mucho menos cuando se trata de, no me gusta esto, no me gusta aquello, daña mi poca capacidad de tolerancia y obstruye mi forma racional de pensar; se supone pues que existe la libertad de expresión y ni tu ni yo tenemos el derecho de mermar o despreciar el trabajo de otros de evitar que las opiniones sean emitidas o de reprimirlas de forma agresiva._

_La libertad más grande que tiene el hombre es expresar a través de sus sentidos, de sus palabras o de sus escritos lo que muere por que todo el mundo sepa, del escritor los mundos que se recrean en su mente._

_ Este es un llamado a la tolerancia hacia todos los que tenemos gustos distintos, a ti que me lees y a los que te leen a ti; Va este capítulo dedicado a todo aquel que alguna vez ha sido censurado de cualquier forma por expresarse de manera distinta a lo que se espera._

...

1

Hacia algunos días que Levi sentía una presencia extraña en el cuartel, quizá era que en algún rincón de ese viejo lugar había algo sucio, dejó de pensar en ello, tenía que vigilar a Eren durante las pruebas que Hanji le haría esa mañana. Tras ajustarse el arnés se calzó las botas, se puso de pie y cuando estaba a punto de ponerse la chaqueta, percibió un aroma floral, sin duda era ella, vio su reflejo en el espejo que tenía frente a él.

-Que hermosa te ves ésta mañana Petra.- dijo acercándose a ella.

-tu luces igual de malhumorado que de costumbre, a veces pienso que si no conociera lo que hay tras esos ojos fríos y esa expresión sería, te temería.

Él le dirigió una sonrisa que ella devolvió gustosa.

-luces algo distinta, ¿te sientes bien?

-si estoy bien, me he sentido un poco…-dejo la frase al aire, en ese momento, Hanji entró a la habitación con su mala educación de costumbre.

- Cabo Levi le recuerdo que tiene actividades esta mañana- dijo con voz cantarina.

-y a ti nadie te invitó a pasar cuatro ojos –refunfuñó el pelinegro.

-con permiso petra.- dijo la castaña dirigiéndose a su compañera acto seguido levantó al pelinegro del suelo llevándoselo; petra le dijo adiós con las manos y una sonrisa en el rostro.

Si, tenía días por no decir semanas sintiéndose distinta, incluso notaba su ropa un tanto ajustada, se asomó por la ventana y vio a un Levi molesto y de brazos cruzados y a una Hanji divertida correteando con él sobre su hombro como si de un juguete se tratara.

Alejándose de la ventana se observó una última vez en el espejo y salió hacia las caballerizas, después de varias semanas al fin tenía práctica de equitación, su corcel seguramente la extrañaba; tal vez exagerando ella se sentía fuera de forma y algo torpe.

-¿Petra, quieres prestar atención? -le reprendió Erd desde su caballo -apresúrate eres la única que sigue ensillando el caballo, y por cierto, la silla está al revés –Erd siempre se quedaba a cargo del entrenamiento cuando Levi tenía otras actividades, la chica suspiró acomodando la silla como era debido.

-seguramente es por Levi –masculló por lo bajo Auruo que se acercó para ayudarla –no se te debería olvidar que eres la única mujer de este escuadrón, no lo eches a perder –siguió hablando el chico imitando odiosamente a Levi.

-no pedí tu ayuda, puedo hacerlo sola –apartó la mano de Auro con un manotazo y terminó de ensillar, montando segundos después.

-Tres vueltas al campo y luego vamos a la pista con obstáculos –ordenó Erd comenzando a cabalgar.

-Andando –animo la chica a su caballo –¡vamos Sultan, hagamos nuestro mejor esfuerzo!

Aceleró casi al instante sintiendo el viento mecer sus castaño cabello, se distrajo un poco al pasar junto a Hanji y Levi, este último se asomaba al pozo donde parecían haber metido al castaño.

-ya deja de verle el trasero al cabo, Petra –le dijo en tono molesto Auruo pasando por su lado, ella lo ignoró mirando al frente y adelantándolo nuevamente hasta la pista de obstáculos, el resto del entrenamiento transcurrió con normalidad, tras un par de horas hicieron una pausa para la comida, amarraron a los caballos cerca de ellos, entre las habituales conversaciones inesperadamente el brazo de Eren se transformó, acto seguido los cuatro miembros del escuadrón de operaciones especiales lo rodearon mientras los caballos trataban desesperadamente de huir del lugar.

La pequeña castaña tenía los nervios a flor de piel, pero algo le hacía intuir que quizá nada tenía que ver con lo que había sucedido con el ojiverde, después de unos incomodos momentos, trato de calmarse aun sintiendo cierto recelo hacia el joven titán que más que amenazante lucía asustado, y rechazado por todos los presentes.

-me adelanto a la pista para seguir practicando –anunció la pequeña mujer a los tres hombres que aun fulminaban con la mirada a Eren;

Desató al caballo que lucía algo alterado, tanto como ella misma, ignoró las palabras que Hanji profería a gritos aun emocionada por haber tenido tan cerca a un titán, o por lo menos un brazo de titán, subía al caballo cuando una fuerte detonación que no supo de donde vino los tomó por sorpresa, el caballo perdió el control y la tiró unos metros atrás de él, escucho un ruido fuerte cuando su cabeza impactó contra el pasto, se sintió somnolienta y confundida, las voces que alcanzaba a distinguir sonaban muy lejos.

-¡Petra! –creía reconocer esa voz, ¿era Levi?, vio el rostro difuso de Auro, ¿que tenía en la cara? ¿Por qué la observaba así? –A un lado –el rostro serio de Levi se sobrepuso al de los otros tres, la joven sintió algo caliente en su nuca y entonces todo se puso negro sumiéndola en un profundo sueño.

Despertó sobresaltada, no sabía si habían pasado segundos, horas o días, se incorporó lentamente sintiendo un agudo dolor en la cabeza, estaba en su cuarto, tras unos segundos de confusión distinguió la silueta de Hanji dormida en una silla cerca de la cama y un pequeño recipiente con flores frescas, fuera ya oscurecía, así que decidió no despertar a la otra mujer, sin embargo un ruido en el pasillo terminó por despertarla.

-ah…. –se tallo los ojos adormilada –¡oh! Haz despertado, estábamos preocupados, ¿cómo te sientes?

-adolorida-respondió moviendo sus piernas, sin embargo sentía algo extraño aunque no pudo definir lo que era, así que decidió guardar silencio.

-sí, es normal, aunque si quieres mi opinión…. Te ves extraña, ¿has subido de peso? –preguntó con imprudencia la científica, ciertamente tener tacto no era uno de sus talentos.

-pues… no creo que sea nada, no me siento distinta –mintió la mujer desde la cama.

-no insistiré, pero, si te pasa algo agradecería que me lo contaras, después de todo no somos muchas mujeres en la legión, y ¿somos amigas no? –masculló curiosa la de lentes.

-si… gracias Hanji –valla pregunta, por supuesto que eran muy buenas amigas, pero ella tendía a exagerar todo y terminaba sin estar segura de la clase de relación que tenía con las personas.

-tengo sueño, me voy… si ocupas algo, ya sabes estoy en el cuarto de al lado, puedes gritar como posesa para que me sea más fácil escucharte –bostezó con un gesto dramático –ah por cierto, las flores las trajo Levi –le guiño un ojo –ya sabes te adora, que lastima que entre los soldados esté prohibido una relación de ese tipo, de no ser por eso… -se detuvo unos segundos sonrojándose –ya sabes, Smith es lindo –la pequeña mujer sonrió ante las palabras de su compañera –buenas noches Petra –se despidió.

-buenas noches Hanji –respondió Petra volviendo a recostarse en la cama.

_**Bueno, pues antes que nada les agradezco su lectura y espero que les halla gustado, este nada más es el Remake de la historia original, estoy agregando correcciones ortográficas y mejorando la redacción entre otras cosas que siento que le faltaban a la historia pero sin salirme de la trama que ya establecí, este fue mi primer proyecto, y es totalmente distinto al que ya conocen de Hermosa a su Manera, soy muy flexible con las parejas, ya saben en gustos se rompen géneros y quizá se pregunten por que inicie hablando de la censura, la razón es que esta pareja tiene mucho Bashing sobre todo hacia la pobre Petra y pasa que pues a muchos nunca les va a agradar y hacen comentarios negativos sobre lo que escribes, espero sus Reviews y los que ya están en clases pues un feliz regreso a clases, y por cierto esta historia ya no será publicada en Facebook. nos leemos pronto**_


End file.
